Consumed By Greed
by Kay Lily
Summary: Greed wants all that he can get, including Edward Elric. What happens when Greed tries to get with Edward, with a very disagreeing Ling still inside? Silly short story. M for a very good reason. Yaoi. GreedxEd.


**I cannot remember if Ling can sense things on the outside when he was stuck with Greed. Either way the story is non-cannon anyways, so I made a little creative decision. I don't own FMA.**

Edward stood glued to the wall breathing heavily. "Ling?"

"Jeez boy, you sure are thick." The words were coming out of Ling's mouth, but he had a different voice once again.

Edward just rolled his eyes, "Can you just stay as Ling? It's impossible to tell the difference between you two."

"What?" Greed said with a sharp laugh, "He handed over this body, so now its mine!"

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you." Edward said as he crossed his arms. Greed narrowed his eyes at the blond. They were outside of the cabin, the soft breeze blowing their hair.

"You don't have a choice, because I'm the one who is here." Greed whispered. Edward noticed how close Greed had gotten to him. He was staring into Ling's dark eyes, but he knew it was Greed. His mouth felt dry and his heartbeat felt weak. Greed leaned in even closer. His hands snaked down to meet Edward's. Golden eyes stared back wide open in fear. Greed rapidly gripped Edward's hands and forced them upward. Now Edward was stuck with his hands pinned above his head.

"You bastard, what is this for?" He hissed as he struggled against the homunculus. Greed let out a hearty laugh.

"That was way too easy Edward." He stated proudly. He took over holding Edward's wrists with one hand while he used his other to caress Edward's jawline. "W-what are you doing?" Edward stuttered. He couldn't keep his voice from shaking, or his heartbeat from going wild. Was he attracted to Ling? Maybe it was Ling's slightly annoying personality that always got in the way of him noticing. Either way, this wasn't Ling, this was a homunculus now. Edward struggled against Greed's grip.

"Oh it's nothing you won't enjoy." Greed said with a toothy grin. Edward's mind was racing.

"W-w-why?" was all Edward could manage to say. Edward tried to ignore what he felt when the looked at the other man. The blond''s eyes zeroed in on Greed's lips and couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss them. Greed noticed and gave a smirk when Edward made eye contact again. Quickly he pushed his eyes shut as hard as possible and turned his head away from Greed.

"Why? That's because I want everything. I even want Edward Elric. I want you, a lot." Greed whispered the last part as he leaned in close to Edward. Edward could feel Greed's wet tongue slide up his neck. His eyes snapped open. Greed was so close to Edward's face, their lips were almost touching. Edward could feel his bottom lip quiver. He shouldn't want this but he couldn't stop himself. Edward pushed his head out until their lips met. The two made eye contact for a split second before they both closed their eyes. Greed quickly pushed Edward's head back against the wall as he took control of the kiss. It turned rough and sloppy with tongues sliding past each other and saliva leaking from their mouths. Edward's arms struggled against the hold they were locked in. Greed pulled away and wiped some saliva away from the corner of his mouth with his free hand. "If I let you go, will you be good?"

"Yes you bastard, now let me go." Edward groaned as he tried to loosen his wrists himself. He could feel the air cooling his hot skin when Green let go. Edward could have used that moment to escape, but that wasn't on his mind anymore. The moment his arms were free he wrapped them around Green and pulled him in for another kiss. He could feel Greed's lips curl into a smirk against his own.

"Enjoying this Edward?" Greed asked as he broke the kiss. Edward's face grew a deeper shade of red with Greed's question.

Inside Greed something else was going on. "What the hell Greed!" Ling yelled.

"You called?" Greed's voiced echoed around his inner self.

"Yes! I know what you doing! You have to stop, at least for my sanity!" Ling yelled as he covered his face with his hands. Greed's laughter filled the air.

"You don't want me to have sex with Edward?" Greed said, still chuckling.  
"Ahh! Don't even say that." Ling growled as he covered his ears. "This is my body too!"

"Just because you're in denial about how hot Edward is, doesn't mean I am." Greed said casually. Ling's eyes opened wide as his face grew a light shade of red.

"Don't say things like that!" He yelled back angrily.

Before Edward had a chance to answer, something in Greed changed. His usual demeanor seemed different. "Edward run!" Ling yelled.

"Ling?" Edward asked in shock. His face grew red. He completely forgot about Ling being inside Green and knowing what was happening on the outside. He didn't have any more time to question it as Ling pushed him into the woods. Edward just mindlessly ran into the woods. Maybe Greed had something bad planned for it? He didn't know, so he just kept running. He could hear footsteps behind him and quickly hid in some thick bushes.

"Where did you go Edward I thought you were enjoying what we had?" Greed's usual voice called into the forest. "There is no use hiding. Even if you are so tiny."

"I'm not so tiny that I could easily hide in some bushes!" Edward yelled as he jumped out of the bushes. Greed just smirked.

"Damn it." Edward groaned to himself.

"You should learn to control that temper." Greed said as he approached the blond.

"What do you want from me?" Edward yelled.

"I thought I told you earlier?" Greed said. Now he was practically on top of Edward. Edward glanced away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well Ling seems to think differently."

"Ling just doesn't want to admit how attracted to you he is." Greed said with a devilish grin. He grabbed onto Edward's pants and pulled his hips close. Edward's head snapped forward in shock, making eye contact with Greed. Their lips just an inch apart again.

Edward weighed all the thoughts in his head. Thinking of the pros and cons. Finally he decided just to do what he wanted to. The blond used his flesh hand to grasp Greed's hair and pull him in for a rough kiss.

Greed wasted no time. He quickly took off Ed's jackets. Not wanting to break the kiss he opted to completely tear open Edward's tank top and throw it to the forest floor. Greed kicked Ed's feet out from underneath him, making him fall down on the ground.

"What the hell?" Edward yelled. His voice was drowned out when Greed crawled on top of him and resumed the kiss. Edward mimicked Greed as he completely tore the other man's shirt open to get it off. He ran his hands up the chest of the homunculus. Greed shuttered from the cold feeling of Edward's automail hand.

The turmoil inside Greed was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Greed! Don't do that! Oh no! Put his shirt back on!" Ling wailed. Greed's deep laughed just echoed all around Ling.

"You're getting quite annoying, Prince." Greed said .

"Do you blame me?" Ling barked back harshly. No answer came back from Greed, as he was clearly engrossed in the task at hand. "Greed! No, don't take off his pants! Are you listening to me? Don't kiss there! OR LICK THERE!" Ling was screaming by this point. His face was burning red, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Greed had taken off Edward's pants and was kissing his way down the blond's stomach. He stopped and licked along the skin right above Edward's boxers. The alchemist was quivering at this point. His large golden eyes were wide as he stared down at Greed. The homunculus just returned the gaze with a toothy grin before bringing his mouth to Edward's covered erection.

"Mmmh." Edward moaned as Greed licked him through his boxers, soaking the fabric. In one quick movement Greed ripped the boxers off causing Edward's erection to bounce up to full height.

Greed began with flicking his tongue over the tip. The homunculus flattened his tongue and licked up the length of Edward's cock. Right now he was just teasing, and Edward knew it. "More, more." Edward groaned as he bucked his hips upward.

Inside Greed was the exact opposite, Ling was still at it. "No, don't do that. I'm going to puke. No! I don't want to see that!" Were some of his previous rants. Currently he had resorted to shaking his head and yelling, "No no no no no!"

"You're starting to get very annoying, little prince." Greed growled.

"Good! You can't do this!" Ling yelled in exasperation.

"Remember Prince, you are the one who gave your body up. I can do whatever I wish. You'd better get use to it." Greed retorted in anger.

Greed decided to oblige the request Edward had so needfully made. Greed quickly swallowed all of the blond's length. "Ah!" Edward moaned in surprise. His hands found their way to Greed's long hair. The blond grabbed fist fulls of hair as Greed bobbed his head.

Edward was in heaven, he let his eyes roll back in his head. He couldn't think about anything else. He was rapidly approaching his climax. His toes curling into the grass Edward moaned, "I'm coming." Greed swallowed all of it. The blond couldn't help but being turned on by the sight. Greed looked up with a large grin as he wiped his mouth. The homunculus started crawling on top of Edward. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of blond hair, pulling the boy up for a kiss.

Edward reached down and began undoing the Greed's pants. "You want it?" Greed whispered in the blond's ear. Edward nodded. He was nervous, this was his first time. But with his head clouded with lust he couldn't think straight. Greed helped the blond by taking off his own pants. Edward couldn't believe what he saw. Greed was huge. The blond's mouth ran dry as he thought about what he just agreed to do. "H-How is..." Edward struggled for the words.

"Don't worry. We'll loosen you up." Greed said with a borderline evil grin. He grabbed Edward's legs and pulled them up over his shoulders. This put Edward at an awkward angle with his bottom half in the air. He was laying on his neck and shoulders. His eyes widened when he felt something warm and wet at the entrance.

"Are you?" Edward tried to yell. Greed just hummed in answer. Edward clenched his eyes shut. He felt embarrassed in this position, but he admitted to himself that it felt good.

Ling had been trying to ignore what was happening, but at this point it was impossible. "Get my tongue out of there!" Ling yelled in horror. "You have defiled my mouth enough for one day!" Ling screamed into the emptiness. The lack of answers from Greed is what was disturbing him the most.

Greed lowered Edward back to the ground. The homunculus took his own fingers to his mouth and began licking them. Saliva was running down his hand as he made a show of it to Edward. The blond couldn't help but lick his lips at the way Greed was wrapping his tongue around his own fingers. Soon those same fingers were brought to Edward's entrance. His eyes widened as one finger was pushed in. It wasn't hard to get one finger in.

The second finger was something else. Edward has clenched his eyes closed at this point. The feeling inside him was uncomfortable at best. Greed was clearly starting to loose patience as he quickly put the third finger in.

Edward's entire body clenched up at the pain.

"Calm down." Greed growled as he was working the three fingers in and out, scissoring them. Edward worked his hardest to unclench his muscles and allow the intrusion in. By the time Edward was getting use to it, and even enjoying it, the fingers were taken out. Golden eyes snapped open to see Greed lining up his hard cock with Edward. The blond knew it was going to happen, but now he felt sick. He couldn't think about anything except for the pain he was about to feel.

"Ahh, no!" Edward groaned as Greed forced his way in. Edward felt himself being stretched even more. He could see the look of pure greed on the homunculus face. Maybe he shouldn't have done this, but it was too late for that now.

When Greed has finally made it all the way in they were sweating and panting. The look on Greed's face was exactly what Edward should have expected, greedy. Greed didn't start off slow. Right away he was pounding into Edward eliciting cries and occasionally moans from the blond.

On the inside Ling was going crazy. "No! You have to stop! I'm going to come out and stop this myself!" he roared. These threats were easily ignored by Greed at this point. Greed being so engrossed in the task at hand gave Ling the chance he needed.

By this point Edward was arching his back and moaning as he rocked his hips in motion with Greed. All the sudden Greed stopped. Edward looked up to see Greed's face a deep shade of red, but it wasn't Greed's face.

"Ling?" Edward asked breathlessly. Before Ling could answer he quickly clamped his eyes shut and dug his fingers into Edward's hips.

"Mhhmm." Ling moaned through closed lips. Ling's body convulsed as his grip on the blond got tighter. Ling opened his eyes to a very angry looking Edward.

"What the hell Ling!" Edward yelled as he leaned up to be face to face with the other man.

"I could ask the same thing! You were totally willing to have sex with Greed in my body!" Ling yelled back.

"You were the one who came inside of me." Edward started plainly. Ling's face heated up as he glanced away.

"Can we just forget this happened?" Ling mumbled as he pulled out and started dressing himself. Edward covered his face with his flesh arm.

"Yeah, yeah we can." But when Edward uncovered his face the man before him was once again Greed. He could tell from the cocky smile.

"Don't think this is a one time thing, kid. We're going to do it properly next time." Greed said with a devilish grin before walking out of the woods. Edward just laid on the forest floor in shock.


End file.
